Redwing
Trunz receives a message from an old friend telling him things have not been well. A close friend has not only been killed in the pursuit of his father’s killers, but her body has been desiccated and returned to an unlife. Meanwhile, Darth’iir and Axen’Griv have decided to aid a caravan east to the capital. Once in the capital city they hope to research Trunz’s lich enemies, and prepare to aid Trunz in his quest. The group set out that afternoon, aboard a ferry across the sea-lake-pond-river body of water. It was aboard the ferry Bah’zell and Axen’griv had a misunderstanding regarding the existence of Axen’Griv’s gods. The encounter ended as well as could be expected. The ferry docked in Bell, a river town, and the merchants of the caravan didn’t waste any time selling their wares. It was in the dead of night that this days adventure began… Axen’Griv had met a new lady friend, and while taking a walk from the pub her purse is stolen by a shadowy figure. Wasting no time Axen’Griv pursued the thief, but the thief had friends that tried to take the girl. Outnumbered, unarmed, and thinking only of protecting the young lady, Axen’Griv used his body to shield her from the attackers, calling out for his old friend Darth’iir. Luckily, Darth’iir was having wine one door down and was quick to action, he leaped up to the roof tops and apprehended the remaining thief. Axen’Griv and Darth’iir interrogated the thief and learned of a meeting between the thieves and a mysterious figure. Axen’griv’s keen mind snapped up a plan… Mean while…Bah’zell suffers the laughing god’s wrath. With Trunz dressed in drag and being escorted by the thief to the meeting, the heroes kept one step behind. At the meeting the heroes took down the thieves and Darth’iir quickly disarmed (literally) the mysterious figure. Then quickly told the heroes of an encampment run by a drow and a heavily armored man from the west… After dueling the man one handed, Axen’griv donned his armor and took the party to the encampment. The party split up, Axen’griv (playing the role of mysterious figure) escorting Bah’zell (playing the role of thief) and Trunz (playing the role of kidnapped wench). Darth’iir took to the flank, and moved around to the back of the camp. Axen’griv and crew were taken to the head tent, but his experience kicked in and he knew something was wrong. Expertly faking an illness he left to set fires to the camp creating a diversion and giving the other heroes an edge. Bah’zell and Trunz’s combat sense not being as keen, entered the tent and attempted to keep up the act. The villains, both the Drow and the Large armored man saw right through it. Before the drow could leap in to action, Darth’iir made his presence known with a challenge, meanwhile Bah’zell leaped at the armored man. Darth’iir and the Drow moved deep in to the woods, striking steel against steel. In an epic battle Darth’iir was able to strike a telling blow forcing the dark elf to reveal the magic within his cloak and vanish. Meanwhile, the heavily armored man was taking on both Bah’zell and Trunz. Trunz threw every weapon in his arsenal at the monstrous man (including but not limited to: Flaming orange boobs, daggers, javelins, arrows, and swords) to little effect, while Bah’zell stood toe to toe with him. Trunz was quickly knocked back from the fight, while Bah’zells injuries sent him in a berserk rage. The monstrous man threw Bah’zell outside of the tent, but before he could kill the hero, the barbarian rose up; his rage swelling. He took the armored westerner off his feet, and proceeded to bring his axe down on his body until it stopped moving. Battered and beaten Bah’zell slumped down victorious…or was he? For the monstrous man was no man at all. His body reared up taking upon the form of a red dragon! Bah’zell couldn’t react quickly enough before being thrown against a tree. The dragon began to take to the air. Axen’Griv was in the middle of the camp staring in awe with the rest of the encampment as the dragon took to the sky. Without hesitation the hero grabbed a bow from one of the thieves, he carefully readied the shot before firing the killing blow upon the great beast. A faint laughter was heard throughout the heavens. Most of the thieves took off, and those that didn’t the heroes wasted no time taking care of. Bah’zell regained his bearings and acting as a man possessed began to gruesomely remove the creature’s heart from its chest. Axen’griv, Darth’iir, and Trunz returned to the town of Bell victorious, and to celebrate; leaving Bah’zell behind to his macabre ritual. -Excerpt From: A Story of Heroes. Axen’Griv, Darth’iir, and Company Part 2. Quelling The Red Wings Last: Crossroads Next: The Capital